Blushing Cheeks Twisting Tongues
by Littlestme
Summary: Could you do better? Day Seven Gajevy Love Fest 2015


**AN: Day Six is part of my other story, Iron Flexibility -  
I really didn't want to post a wedding night oneshot/chapter twice at the minute sorry about that.**

* * *

 **Day Seven Gajevy Love Fest 2015**

 **Seduction**

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy looked in her bathroom mirror, calming her nerves as she finished her make up.

 _Just this last client then it's all over... No more business meetings Levy, just you. In your big office..._

 _With all of those books to edit!_

She giggled with delight at the thought of looking over new texts that she would personally edit for her publishers.

Her phone buzzed on the counter vibrating loudly as it scooted along the top.

 **Will be a few minutes late to our meeting, rest assured I will meet you there. J**

Shrugging her shoulders Levy thought nothing of it, her clients frequently were late due to other meetings running long or other prior commitments. Touching up her eyeliner the bluenette grabbed her coat and red bag and left her home, calling a taxi to the restaurant.

* * *

Levy looked at her watch as she spun it around her wrist. Almost an hour late.

"Mademoiselle this is for yoh, courtesy of ze gentleman at ze bar."

The waiter placed down a glass of expensive looking wine before bowing. Leaving the bluenette looking utterly confused.

Picking up the wine she looked over to the busy bar trying to identify the man who gave her it.

There at the back of the bar sat a man with long black hair, wearing unusual facial and body piercings, staring directly at her. Smirking.

Levy gave a small cheers in appreciation taking an uneasy sip from the glass. The way he stared put her on edge but something about that smirk sent butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach.

The floral scent filled her nose as she sipped the delicate wine, savouring the flavours. It was understandable how expensive it was due to the sheer complexity of it.

* * *

Levy's stomach growled, pulling out her phone subtly she looked through trying to see if she missed any calls or messages.

 _Nothing._

Sighing she looked around, perhaps a bite to eat and head home.

Levy attempted to catch the eye of various waiters only to be ignored, pouting she looked around sheepishly hoping that the man at the bar was still drinking.

 _No luck._

She felt her stomach twist, disappointment filled her head unusually. Standing up and walking towards the front door, Levy collected her coat and bag.

Suddenly she felt her coat lifted up and around her shoulders, squeaking from fright she whirled around seeing the same man as before, her eyes locked on his deep crimson eyes. She recognised them. The same man from the bar.

 _Wait, was it?_

"Gajeel!"

* * *

"Why didn't you come sit with me? You must of seen how bored I looked!"

"Dunno." Gajeel slowly drunk his beer, watching Levy closely, his eyes following her hand movements, flowing around her delectable chest, trying to slow his breathing he couldn't hide his eyes. His lust filled eyes.

Levy blushed from the way his eyes watched her, squeezing her thighs together as she sipped her cocktail from the bar they sat at, listening to the loud music.

The pair had been dating each other for several months, both exceptionally busy with their jobs to spend any real time together. At least in the day time.

Biting her lip she looked at Gajeel, meeting his gaze, "You frightened me like that... With the whole coat incident."

Gajeel smirked, watching her twirl the blue strands between her fingers slowly. Leaning slowly towards her, brushing her ear with his lips softly, "I couldn't let you slip by again."

His hot breath on her ear sent her back arching, filling her cheeks with blood. Feeling her body burn.

All Levy could see in his face was _I want you._

Levy gave a small smile in realisation. Two can play at this game she mused.

Picking up the cherry that sat in her glass she looked towards Gajeel slowly, placing the fruit on top of her tongue, ensuring he got a good look.

Keeping her hazel eyes locked on his she swirled her tongue around, twisting the cherry stem around her mouth, using her teeth to hold it in place. Slowly she opened her mouth, allowing her pink tongue to show off her work of art. The twisted cherry stem.

Gajeel let out the air he wasn't aware he was holding, feeling a slight dusting fill his cheeks as he looked away, downing his glass.

 _If she wants a fight she's on._

Gajeel lent back slightly on the bar stool, watching the bluenette, lifting his arms up, flexing them slightly as he pulled off his jacket, showing off his broad shoulders and well sculpted chest hidden behind his thin grey shirt.

She was fixated on his muscles. They were incredible. Deliciously tempting, swallowing she lent on the bar, showing off her cleavage before ordering something from the barman and allowing him to get a good look at her ample behind.

 _She was going to have to wait to play her round._

Gajeel smirked, enjoying the way her body shifted at the sight of his toned body.

"See somethin' yah liked?"

Blushing even more, she lowered her eyes peeking up at Gajeel underneath her lashes, unable to hide the flirtatious twinkle in her eyes.

Being interrupted Levy breathed a small sigh of relief, their bar stools were so close to each other, just one twist and they'd be touching. Her bare legs on his clothed trousers.

Turning slowly to thank the barman for her order she allowed her knee to touch his. Slowly sliding her leg into the gap, never taking her hazel eyes off Gajeel's wanting gaze.

Enjoying watching him squirm slightly, she took a spoon of the desert she ordered. A chocolate cheesecake with a delicious helping of whipped cream and a dusting of cocoa powder.

Taking the spoon to her mouth she allowed the cream to fall onto her chest, giggling she placed the spoon down, looking at Gajeel in pretend shock.

"Oops..."

She took her finger, running it down her breast, collecting up the cream before slowly sucking on her finger, closing her eyes over enjoying the moment.

Gajeel's heart raced, he wanted to lick off the cream, he wanted to bury his face between those wondrous mounds.

He was losing ground.

Taking the bite she wanted she mewed with enjoyment before offering Gajeel a bite.

He felt himself harden slightly. Her mews filled his ears, blocking out the music and the busy bar crowd, _so tempting._

"Open wide..."

She leaned forwards, holding the spoon with one hand and placing her other hand on his thigh, feeling his warmth.

Gajeel looked down at her exposed cleavage. Making him shiver with desire, taking the spoon and desert into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed, enjoying the flavour.

Before she could sit back in her seat he held her wrist, gently in between his large hand. Leaning back into her ear, breathing up her neck as he did so, pulling her closer to his body.

"Its not nice to tease." he gave her a soft teasing growl.

Sliding her hand further up she felt a hardness making her realise she'd won.

Pressing her head against his, she whispered into his ear.

Sending him into overload.

* * *

Levy's body burned as she felt him enter her wet entrance over and over, pounding her pink folds. She held on to the headboard, facing the wall and the bed beneath her, feeling Gajeel's hands gripped tight on her full behind.

Grunting from pleasure Gajeel lent forwards, biting her neck and shoulder, sending her body into spasms.

Panting loudly Levy felt her breasts jiggle and swirl around as she rocked back and forth, feeling his hard rod enter and slam back into her petite body. Clouding her mind.

She couldn't hold back the loud moans of pleasure, the way his hips bucked against her backside, slamming again and again into her.

Slapping her ass occasionally leaving red hand marks, he smirked. Grabbing her hips to gain more leverage, he began falling backwards, still holding onto Levy deep inside her body.

Levy felt her body pull backwards, allowing herself to sit on top of his lap feeling his burning hands wrap underneath her thighs, spreading her wide. Pushing her upwards and pulling her back down she threw her head back onto Gajeel's solid chest, screaming from pleasure as he twitched inside her walls.

Touching her rough internal spot.

Her whole body was lifted as Gajeel pumped upwards into her tiny frame, enjoying having her at his complete mercy.

He licked up her neck before growling into her ear, "Touch yah self."

Nibbling on her soft ear lobe he felt her inner walls tighten around his shaft from his remark.

"Otherwise I'll stop."

Breathing down in the crook of her neck he bit hard, leaving teeth marks. Running his nose up behind her ear. Listening to her loud pleasurable moans, she couldn't control her panting. Her tongue lolling out her mouth as her eyes rolled backwards.

Levy's hand moved down the front of her body, her fingers circling her bouncing breasts as she cupped them. Pinching her nipples from the electricity sent through her body with each thrust.

"Good girl."

Further her hand ventured covering her stomach, stroking her navel before finding the pink orb.

Gajeel felt her ribbed walls tighten against him. Her legs hanging as he held them tightly, using them as a weight pumping her up and down his shaft, biting her neck and shoulder whenever he could. Grunting from the pleasure her tight entrance gave him.

"Gaje-el-" Levy moaned loudly, feeling her body become lighter, she couldn't stop her fingers rubbing and swirling against her own wet orb.

"Scream Levy."

He growled loudly, pushing Levy hard down on his solid twitching shaft, filling her up with his hot seed, her inners constricting around him as she lent back against his sweaty chest, holding onto his hair as she climaxed, screaming Gajeel's name at the top of her lungs.

Panting heavily Levy felt the two hands release her legs before wrapping around her body, making her insides twitch sightly against him.

"You shouldn't tease me so much..."

"I-Can't help it... You're too – sexy..."

"Damn right Shrimp."

Stroking his face she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Next week same time and place?" she giggled. "Maybe you will win that round"

Gajeel twitched inside her making her squirm.

"Gi hi, ready for round two Shrimp?"

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Yay! Its all over. So hopefully you enjoyed them all xD**


End file.
